


Do Something About It

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is tired of the tension, F/F, F/M, Kara is the best friend ever, Lena is jealous, it's an ugly color on her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Lena are friends with benefits, what happens when you accidentally let it slip that you are in love with her?





	Do Something About It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you first moved to National City a year ago, you didn’t realize just how much your life would change after you had gained your powers. You had gotten your powers after an incident which ended with you getting stuck by a needle full with god knows what, but when you woke up you were in the DEO and you hooked to a bunch of machines and when you finally looked at yourself, you realized you weren’t human at the moment, you were a cat. After that you started training with Kara and them in order to get control of your powers, which were slowly getting easier to handle to the point where you were able to do missions with Kara which ended up with you meeting Lena Luthor. The two of you instantly clicked, which led to your current situation.

You and Lena were laying in her bed, stark naked and trying to catch your breaths, you staying silent for a bit as you just watched her “I love you” you said, freezing after you said that since this whole thing between you two was supposed to be nothing more than friends with benefits, you weren’t supposed to be catching feelings but yet here you were, catching feelings and putting your foot in your mouth “Y/N” Lena sighed, pushing herself up and pulling the blankets up to cover herself which you knew was a bad sign “This is just for fun, I like you but not like that… It’s a stress reliever” she said, looking at you and not wanting to hurt you, but yet here she was, hurting you “Right… I know that” you said softly, averting your gaze and blinking away the tears “I should… I should go” you said, gesturing to the door before you stood up and grabbed your clothes, tugging them on and grabbing the rest of your things “I’ll… See you around” you said, glancing at Lena who was sitting on the bed and biting her lip “Yeah, see you” Lena said softly, watching you walk out of her bedroom and hearing the front door shut.

The next day, you made it to the DEO and headed towards the gym, you carrying a large duffle bag and setting it on a bench once you got in there “Hey” Kara said, looking at you from where she was stretching “Hey” you said, taking your jacket off and looking at Kara when she suddenly appeared in front of you “You okay?” She asked, placing a hand on your shoulder and looking at you, pulling you into a hug when she saw the tears in your eyes “I just did a stupid thing… I told Lena I loved her and she rejected me” you said softly, sniffing some and trying to fight back the tears “I’m so sorry, Y/N…” Kara said, giving you a small squeeze before she pulled back to look at you “Can we just train? Keep my mind busy?” You asked softly, giving a small smile when Kara nodded and grinned at you “I’m not going to go easy on you” Kara said, heading over to the little arena with you chuckling and following behind.

As time went on, you and Kara hung out more than before, you two becoming glued at the hip; currently, the two of you were talking about some funny movie that Kara had watched, neither of you realizing that Lena had walked into the room since she had needed to talk with Kara, her stopping when she saw the two of you laughing and her feeling something she knew all too well bubbling up inside her… Jealousy. She watched the two of you talk for a bit longer before she cleared her throat “Oh, hey Lena” you said, you having gotten better since her rejection a few weeks ago “Hey… Kara, I needed to ask you something” Lena said, giving you a nod before she focused on Kara and you stood up “I’ll give the two of you some privacy” you said, giving them both a small smile as you headed for the door “I’ll see you tonight!” Kara called, causing you to laugh and nod before you headed out.

Later that night, you were on patrol with Kara, the two of you soaring through the skies with you as an eagle “You know, you should talk to Lena” Kara mentioned, glancing at you and you giving her the most annoyed look you could make as an eagle “She just seems jealous” she said, causing you to squawk in retaliation before you landed on a nearby building and transformed back into a human “She rejected me, Kara… You can’t just suddenly have feelings” you said, looking at her when she landed beside you “I don’t know… Maybe she just-“ Kara said, sighing when you cut her off “No, Kara… I’m moving on” you said, shaking your head and transforming once more before you took off again, causing Kara to sigh before she followed you once more.

A few days later, you were all at Kara’s place for game night and you were sitting next to Kara like you had started to do here recently, her arm wrapped around you in a comforting way as the two of you talked “You know, you could just tell them” Alex said, nudging Lena who had been glaring over at the back of Kara’s head and causing her to jump “What?” Lena asked, looking at Alex and trying to make it like she wasn’t just staring “Instead of burning a hole in the back of my sisters head, you should go up to Y/N and tell them how you feel… Kara and them aren’t a thing” Alex said, chuckling slightly and looking at Lena who tensed and frowned a bit “I don’t-“ Lena said, looking at Alex when she raised a hand “Stop lying to yourself… They’re not going to be single forever, yeah you rejected them but you can still tell them you were wrong” Alex said, sighing and resting a hand on Lena’s shoulder before she stood up and went to talk to Nia while Lena sat there and thought.

Later that night, Lena was laying in her bed and staring at the ceiling, her checking the time for the millionth time that night _3:00am_ it read, causing her to sigh once more before she got up “I need to tell them” she muttered to herself, not even caring to change into real clothes as she pulled on a jacket and tugged on some shoes before she ran out the door; her getting to your apartment not much longer and knocking on your door “Lena? What are you doing here? It’s like three in the morning“ you said when you opened the door, you dressed in some pajamas and looking like you had just woken up “Something I should’ve done a long time ago” Lena said, stepping closer to you before she pressed her lips to yours, causing you to gasp before you pulled her inside and shut the door, pressing her harshly against the door before you pulled away “I can’t… Not if-“ you said, looking away from her and getting interrupted by a finger on your lips “Shhhh, I’m so sorry that I didn’t realize it when you told me… I have feelings for you too, I love you” Lena said softly, looking at you and biting her lip as you stared at her before cracking a smile “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that” you said, giving her a small smile and blushing when you realized you still had her pinned to the door, blushing more when you realized just how little she was wearing “Sorry” you said, starting to pull away when she pulled you back up against her “Uh-uh, we have some lost time to make up for” Lena said, smiling at you and wrapping her arms around your neck which caused you to smile and pick her up, smiling even more when she wrapped her legs around your waist “Well, lets get… Reacquainted then” you said, leaning in and nipping slightly at her neck and relishing in the moan she gave, turning on your heel and heading towards your bedroom, shutting the door with your foot and knowing you had all night to catch back up.


End file.
